The Last Lullaby of Lily Potter
by Atem's Sister Atea
Summary: This is the story of how things were in the Wizarding world during the war, how Lily spent her last moments with her son, and how it impacted his life. First fan fiction by author. Rated PG-13 for violent descriptions and scenes. COMPLETE!
1. A Magical World at War

This is my first my first attempt at fan fiction ever so please be nice in your reviews. The scene is set in 1981 on the night Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort. This is my idea of how the Potter family spent their last night together, and Lily Potter's final moments with her son Harry before she was killed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The lullaby does not belong to me either. It comes from the movie _The Prince of Egypt_.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Last Lullaby of Lily Potter**_

_Chapter One: A Magical World at War_

For most of people in the country of Great Britain, everything was peaceful, calm, and serene. But unknown to these people, there was a world of magic and wonder living right under their noses. A world where amazing creatures such peaceful unicorns, fierce dragons, wise centaurs, brutal giants, and many other magical beings roamed.

Among those were the witches and wizards, humans with supernatural powers who lived alongside the magical creatures. Wizards and witches harbored the fear of being shunned, prosecuted and their magic being used for all the wrong reasons. Their fears were also for the creatures being hunted and driven to extinction. Therefore, they used their powers to hide their world from the muggles (humans without magical abilities) and lived in peace, and happiness.

But unfortunately, their virtual paradise wasn't destined to last very long. For not all wizards were good. Some became enveloped in the Dark Arts (the dark side of magic) and attempted to use it to rule over the magical world. Many Dark wizards and witches had tried before but all had failed to bring their terrifying visions of power to light. Then, eleven years before our story starts, another Dark wizard emerged.

He was the most dangerous dark sorcerer in over a hundred years. No-one knew were he came from or who he was, nut one thing was clear. This Dark wizard killed with no remorse and showed no mercy. His deeds were so foul that the Wizarding world began to think that he barely had a trace of humanity left in him. They feared him so much that they dared not speak his name. Instead he was called the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But the Dark Lord called himself Voldemort.

Voldemort was basically a magical form of the German dictator Adolf Hitler. His goal was to bring the wizarding world out of hiding and rule over the muggles. He believed that wizards were superior to non-magical folk in every way and that it was his destiny to rule over both wizards and muggles alike. But his prejudice did not stop there.

Voldemort also believed that only wizards and witches who came from all-magical families (pure-bloods) deserved to call themselves wizards. There were also families that had married muggles and therefore produced children that were half-magical and half-muggle (half-bloods). And then there were wizards and witches who came from all-Muggle families with no magical relatives and somehow found themselves with magical abilities (muggle-borns, Mudbloods). Voldemort especially hated the Muggle-borns.

Voldemort started to gather followers, in order to carry out his plans for world-domination. Some he scared into serving him under means of mind-control, and blackmail. Others joined him under their own free will, and shared in his ideas of power over the muggles. These people were known as the Death-Eaters. They were taught by the Dark Lord himself in the ways of the Dark Arts. Any wizard or witch who refused to join Voldemort ended up dead along with their entire families. Voldemort even murdered the woman and children. No mercy was shown by the Dark Lord and his followers.

There was only one man that Voldemort feared, and his name was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the headmaster of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only that, he was also a Grand Sorcerer; Chief Warlock on the Wizard High Court the Wizengamot; a proud holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class; a chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards; and was featured on the Famous Witches and Wizards Chocolate Frog cards. He was also the one who in 1945 defeated the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald. No-one knew why Voldemort feared Professor Dumbledore but one thing was clear: He was the only thing that stood between Voldemort and his victory.

In order to protect the wizarding world from Voldemort and the Death-Eaters, Professor Dumbledore formed the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix. Talented wizards came from all over Great Britain to join the rebellion. The Order of the Phoenix protected not only witches and wizards, but also protected the muggle population as well from Voldemort's evil.

For eleven years the forces of good magic and the Dark Arts were caught in a stalemate. But in the year 1981, something would happen that would tip the outcome of the war. This is where our story begins. In a quiet village of Godric's Hollow…..

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, that's chapter one of my first fan fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Please review if you what to know what happens next and I promise it won't take long. Yes I know I left it in a cliffhanger, but it just seemed to be a good place to stop.


	2. Journey through Godric's Hollow

Second chapter is up and running! Hope you enjoy it! Warning: Slight spoilers for "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I shouldn't have to repeat this, but the rules of the site force me to. (pouts) I do not own Harry Potter or the featured lullaby.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: Journey through Godric's Hollow_

_October 31st__ 1981._

It's Halloween night at the quiet village of Godric's Hollow. The children are out in their costumes trick-or-treating; the parents are keeping tabs on their kids making sure they do more treating than tricking; and the teenagers are out hanging with friends tripping local legends, telling ghost stories, and watching spooky movies. For them, this night was like any other Halloween, but unbeknownst to them, something terrible was about occur. Something none of them could possibly imagine.

A man was walking down the street at Godric's Hollow. This man was tall, thin, and had an aura of darkness around him. He was wearing a long, hooded black robe that trailed the ground behind him. In the inside pocket of this robe, he carried with him a long wand that looked as if it was carved out of a bone instead of wood. His face looked like as if it came out of a nightmare. His skin was deathly white, his nose was nothing but slits, his teeth were like tombstones, but the worst part were his eyes. They reminded you of snake-eyes, the color was a cold blood-red, the pupils were narrowed like a cats-eye, and when you stared into them, it seemed as if you were looking into a cold pit of death. This man was Lord Voldemort.

The night was windy and damp, two children dressed as pumpkins skipping across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper bats, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they not believe existed…. And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions...Not anger…that was for weaker souls than him… but triumph, yes…. He had waited for this, he had hoped for it for the longest time…

A small boy about the age of six came up to Voldemort He was dressed as a pirate and carried his bag of treats in one hand while his other hand clasped a cardboard sword. He was amazed at the stranger's costume. "Nice costume mister!" he cried with delight. Voldemort saw the child's smile disappear as he ran close enough to see what was beneath the cloak's hood, and he saw the fear cloud hid eye-patched face. Then the boy turned and ran away. Beneath his robe, Voldemort fingered the handle of his wand. One simple movement and the children would never reach his mother….but unnecessary, quite unnecessary….

Voldemort turned and moved along a new and darker street, and now his destination was within his sight at long last. The Fidelius Charm that had been cast upon it was broken, though the owners did not know it yet. Voldemort had been searching for this family for almost a year now. Normally he would not waste his time searching for just one insignificant family, but the Potters were different. James Potter and his wife Lily were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and had escaped him on multiple occasions. But it wasn't them he was after. No, it was their son he wanted.

A spy within Dumbledore's organization had told him that there was reason to believe the little Harry Potter could cause the downfall of the Dark Lord. The spy's information had always been correct, so Voldemort started searching for the one-year old boy. Unfortunately for him, the Potters realized that they were next on Voldemort's hit list. Therefore, they had taken measures to ensure that the Dark Lord would never find them.

The Fidelius Charm ensured their complete safety. The magic invoked one single person to keep the secret of the Potters hiding place. Voldemort couldn't find the Potters even if he pressed his face against their front window as long as their Secret-Keeper never revealed the secret of where they were. But the Potters had chosen the wrong person as their Secret-Keeper. He had turned traitor and joined Voldemort and his loyal Death-Eaters. Voldemort smiled evilly as he recalled their Secret-Keeper Peter Pettigrew telling him were he could find the Potter family.

Now here he stood. In front of the small cottage where the Potters lived. One year of searching had finally brought him here. Now Voldemort would be able to eliminate the greatest obstacle in is path to ultimate power. He made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge in front of him, and stared into the house.

They had not drawn the curtains; he could see them quite clearly in their small sitting room. The tall black-haired man wearing glasses who was making colored puffs of smoke erupt from his wand for the entertainment of the small black-haired boy sitting on the couch in his blue pajamas. The small child giggled with delight as he tried to catch the colorful smoke in his tiny fist. If someone else was looking into the house, they would consider the scene touching and cute. But not Lord Voldemort. He had lost his sense of humanity long ago, and his heart was as cold as ice in Antarctica.

A door opened and the child's mother came in. She was saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling all over her face. Potter then picked up their son and handed him to his mother. He tossed his wand on the couch and stretched, yawning….

The gate creaked slightly as Voldemort pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear it. His bone-white hand pulled out the wand hidden in his cloak and pointed it out at the door. After performing a non-verbal spell, it burst open….

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I hope you have enjoyed the second chapter of this fan fic. Yes, I know some of the content is derived from the seventh book so don't sue me. I added my own flare to it, so it's not really plagiarism right? Anyway, if you want the next chapter up soon, be sure to leave plenty of nice reviews!


	3. Something Worth Fighting For

Let's give it up for Chapter number THREE!!! Sorry this chapter took a while to post, but things have been pretty hectic here at home. Baby-sitting two nieces and a nephew really takes time out of writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter of my first-ever fan fic! The last chapter was (as you might have guessed) from Voldemort's point of view. Now we'll be looking from Lily's point of view as she reflects on what had been lost in the war against the Dark Lord.

_**Disclaimer:**_ This is getting annoying. I DO NOT own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! (To whoever wrote the disclaimer rule) There! Happy now!! (Pouts) Something tells me I'll be screaming my head off by the next chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: Something Worth Fighting For_

_October 31st__, 1981_

Lily Potter is sitting upon her bed looking through photos. Like most pictures taken in the Wizarding world, the people in them were able to move, talk, and wave out to her. The fact that she could interact with the pictures themselves never ceased to amaze Lily. Before she attended Hogwarts at the age of eleven, she had always been used to photographs staying completely still. The photos in the Muggle world never talk or even moved at all. It certainly was something she had to get used to when she entered the Wizarding world.

The photos she was looking at depicted herself, her husband James Potter, and their friends among the Order of the Phoenix. Tears ran down her face as she looked upon the faces of dear friends whose lives had been lost protecting the innocent from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There was Marlene McKinnon, who was murdered eight months ago; the Prewett brothers Gideon and Fabian, murdered by the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov; Caradoc Dearborn, who vanished six months after the group portrait had been taken; Edgar Bones who died alongside his family; Dorcas Meadowes, whom Voldemort personally killed; and poor Benjy Fenwick, who was found in pieces.

'_Why did all this have to happen to them?' _Lily thought.

'_Why did all of these people have to die just to stop one madman?!'_

Then she thought of all the innocent Muggles whom Voldemort and his followers had killed needlessly.

'_All those people killed just for sport!' _she thought angrily.

Despair clung to her soul as she remembered how many times she and James had come face-to-face with the Dark Lord and miraculously survived. The community thought it was because of their talents and skills in magic. To some degree they had been right. But Lily and James thought differently.

'_It was sheer dumb luck that allowed us to survive.'_

To her and James, it was just because Fate kept smiling upon them that they made it out alive. But why?

'_Why did WE have to be the lucky ones?' _she screamed in her mind.

'_Why couldn't have Fate smiled upon the brave souls who gave up EVERYTHING just to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters?!'_

Both Lily and James felt extreme guilt that THEY were always the ones the Goddess of Fate (or Luck, whichever you prefer) kept helping them! Everyone else in the Order of the Phoenix had the same chances of surviving as they did! Rage flowed through her mind as she thought of those who gave their lives to protect the ones they loved.

'_They had friends, families, everything that was worth living for just like me and James!' _Lily thought loudly in her mind (so loud that if she were speaking out loud, she would've broken the sound barrier.)

"Something worth fighting for". she said out loud (quietly this time).

Lily then remembered all the good times she had with her friends.

The fun they had as students at Hogwarts, the times they treasured as adults, everything. The memories that really mattered to her.

"_They wouldn't want me to stay angry forever', _Lily then realized.

'_They wouldn't want me and James to mope around feeling sorry for ourselves while Voldemort was out destroying everything they had build, everything they had worked for.'_

'Everything we fought for.'

They would want her and James to be strong. To remember all the good times they had together. To hold those memories in their hearts while they kept fighting in their stead.

In order to rid the Wizarding world of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, to make it safe for their children. She had to be strong for her son. And speaking of Harry…

'_It may be Halloween, but the boy still has his bedtime.'_ Lily thought.

Lily put all the albums and photographs away and started down the stairs to the down stair sitting room.

"Two Sickles says James is entertaining him with who-knows-what kind of magic trick downstairs" she said with an amusing smile on her face.

Looking back on Harry's first birthday, Lily recalled Harry flying on the toy broom that his godfather, Sirius Black, had sent him.

'_He nearly killed the cat, almost destroyed the sitting room, and smashed that vase Tuney sent for Christmas (no complaints there).' _Lily thought with exasperation.

'_I swear if that kid ends up ANYTHING like his dad I don't know what I'll do. It's hard enough having ONE jokester in the family.'_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it! Now we all know what Lily was doing before she went to get Harry. I hope I didn't make you guys wait TOO long for this update. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to write out as this one did. If it does, you all have my permission to bury me alive and dance on my grave. (No kidding!) I also promise that this fan fic WILL be finished! I CAN not, WILL not abandon this story! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story ever! From now on, I will give out a special award to the best reviewer of my new chapters. J (This is an idea I got from one of my favorite authors Asiera.) I'll call it, The Most Awesome Reviewer Award! So if you want to have this title, just click on the pretty review box down there and leave a great review please! And to those who have added me to their Favorites or Story Alerts lists, it would be REALLY nice if you told me just HOW much you like the chapter and WHY you added the story to your list if you don't mind. ;) And here's a new rule for the reviews: I won't update until the chapter gets AT LEAST five reviews okay? The chapter, not the whole story. Just to be clear. I hope you all enjoyed this lastest addition to 'The Last Lullaby of Lily Potter'. Things may be quiet now, but next chapter's going to get rough. ;) I know. I'm leaving cliffhangers all over the place. Sorry! It's a habit that's hard to break!


	4. My Last Lullaby

**Atem's Sister Atea****: **Here it is… Chapter 4!!! Sorry for the long wait. Busy with schoolwork and baby-sitting. My brother Laurence and his girlfriend Melissa just had a B-E-A-utiful baby girl! Born on May 14th, 7 lb., 9 oz.! YAY!!! This chapter is dedicated to little Yanilissa. But enough babbling! It's time to give out the very first Most Awesome Reviewer Award! And here to join us are a few special guests from the series! Come on up guys!

**Harry Potter**: Hello all!

**Ron Weasley**: Hey there!

**Hermione Granger**: Glad to be here!

**ASA**: So is Hogwarts' Golden Trio ready to announce the first person to win this award?!

**Golden Trio**: You bet!

**ASA**: All righty then! The winner's name is in this envelope. (holds envelope up) Drum roll please!

_**(drum rolls)**_

**ASA**: And the winner or should I say _winners _of the **_Most Awesome Reviewer Award_ **goes too…….

_**(all four look at the name)**_

**ASA along with Golden Trio**: _**x-hannah-banana-x; Angel Diary; **_and _**Velgamidragon!!!!!!!!!**_

**Ron**: Congrats!

**Harry**: You guys earned it!

**Hermione**: You three have always left heartfelt reviews about how you enjoyed this story and why!

**ASA**: So congratulations to _**x-hannah-banana-x**_; _**Angel Diary**_; and _**Velgamidragon**_ for being the first persons to win this great award!

**Harry**: Hey. Shouldn't you get to the story?

**ASA**: Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Thanks Harry for reminding me!

**Harry**: Anytime!

**ASA**: Anyway, this is it. The chapter where Lily and James Potter make the ultimate sacrifice. This chapter will have multiple points of view. In simpler terms, I won't be focusing on just one person's point of view. Hope you enjoy!

**Ron**: I hope Hermione isn't crying by the time this chapter is over.

_**(Hermione smacks Ron)**_

**Ron**: Oww!!!

**Hermione**: What's that supposed to mean?! That I'm an emotional crybaby?!!

**Ron**: Bloody hell, I was joking!

_**(Hermione smacks him again)**_

**Ron**: Oww!

**Harry**: Break it up you two!!

**ASA**: Okay, I need to help Harry break up this fight. Enjoy the chapter! (Goes over to help out Harry)

_**Disclaimer:**_I'm _REALLY_ starting to hate this. I _DO_ _NOT_ own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! And I don't own the lullaby either! Remember when I said last chapter that I would be screaming my head off by this chapter? (Screams head off!) There you go!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

Chapter Four: My Last Lullaby_

_October 31__st__, 1981_

Harry Potter was giggling with delight. His father, James Potter, was using his wand to create colored smoke for him to catch. As much as he tried, he catch the pretty puffs. But that didn't matter to him. He just knew that when his dad waved his wand, amazing things would happen, so he just enjoyed himself.

James loved entertaining his small, year-old son. Whenever he performed magic tricks for him, Harry would explode into a fit of laughter. James thought there wasn't a sound more beautiful than a baby's laughter. He kept saying that when he grew up, Harry would be just like his dad. Lily wasn't so fond of the idea as James was. She thought it was bad enough having _ONE_ prankster in the family, let alone two.

While James was thinking about this, he lost his concentration. As a result, his wand produced not a puff, but a VERY large cloud of smoke which impacted on James' face. Since the smoke was colorful, so was his face. Little Harry was silent. Then he started giggling like a baby hyena.

'_He has my sense of humor', _James thought as he wiped his face clean.

Just then, Lily walked into the room.

"Hey Lily. What brings you down here?" asked James.

"It's Harry's bedtime." said Lily.

" Oh c'mon Lily, it's Halloween. At least give him five more minutes."

"He's a baby James. He needs his rest."

"He's having to much fun to sleep! See for yourself."

It was true. Harry was still giggling from James' incident with the colored smoke. He didn't look like he was going to sleep anytime soon.

James gave Lily a smug smile thinking he had proven his point.

'_Nothing I can't handle.'_ Lily thought with a smile.

"Let me see him dear." she said.

James then scooped Harry up in his arms and handed him to Lily wondering what she would do.

Lily started to rock her son in her arms. Sure enough, after a few moments Harry started to close his eyes, and gave a small yawn.

Lily gave James a smug smile of her own. She had proven _her _point. It was time for Harry to go to bed, whether he liked it or not.

'_Bloody hell! How does she_ _do that?'_ James thought.

"Okay you win" he said aloud.

"Of course."

_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!_

Just as Lily said those words, a loud sound broke through the silence.

James rushed into the hall that led to the front door of the cottage.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Voldemort had just crossed over the threshold of the Potter house. Just then, James Potter came sprinting into the hall.

'_Oh no. It's him! Not good!', _James thought as he looked into the blood-red eyes of the Dark Lord himself.

'_I have to keep him away from Lily and Harry! If I can hold him off, maybe they'll have time to escape.'_

He reached for his wand, only to realize that he left it in the sitting room.

'_This could… complicate things a bit.', _James thought.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! I'll hold him off!"

'_Hold me off, without a wand in his hand?!'_, Voldemort thought.

'_The poor pathetic fool! He won't even last a minute!'_

He laughed his cold, heartless laugh before casting the curse…

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

The deathly-green light completely filled the cramped hallway. It lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a puppet whose strings were cut.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

'_He thought he could actually stop me.'_, Voldemort thought amused.

'_That was the fool's last mistake.'_

Voldemort could hear Lily Potter's screams from the upper floor. She was trapped, and they both knew it.

'_The poor woman's afraid.',_ Voldemort thought.

'_If she's sensible, she won't have anything to fear from me. After all, I only want her son. But if she's in my way… I'll have to eliminate her.'_

He started to climb the stairs, listening with faint amusement as Lily attempted to barricade herself in the nursery.

'_She has no wand on her either. How stupid they are. They thought that their safety lay in their friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments, that they could actually let their guard down.'_

'_Well it all ends tonight.'_, Voldemort thought as he forced the door open.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lily was crying uncontrollably. She was trying the barricade the door to her son's nursery, trying to keep the Dark Lord from entering. But in her heart, she knew that it wouldn't hold him back for long.

It was at that moment that little Harry started to cry too, as if he knew that something was wrong.

"It's okay Harry. I'm here.", she said as she picked up her son to comfort him.

Then she started to sing gently to him:

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep as your rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_River, oh river_

_Flow gently for me_

_Such precious cargo you bear_

_Do you know somewhere_

_he can live free?_

_River, deliver him there…_

Harry stopped crying.

'_Please let him be safe.'_, Lily prayed.

Just then, the door blasted open, revealing Voldemort himself. His bone-white skin, right to his cold, red eyes.

At the sight of the Dark Lord, Lily turned around and gently laid her son in his crib. She then threw her arms wide as if to block Voldemort from attacking her son, hoping that she would be killed instead.

'_If one of us as to die, please let it be me! Spare him!'_

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!", Lily shouted with desperation obvious in her voice, tears running down her face.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now.", Voldemort said flatly.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

"This is my last warning." _'She's wasting my time! Why would she ask to be killed instead of her son? Foolish woman.'_

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy… have mercy. Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything!!." Lily was begging Voldemort to spare her son.

Voldemort's patience however, was running out fast.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, you foolish girl!"

Lily merely shook her head, refusing to leave her son's side.

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed much more prudent and amusing to finish off the entire family…

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

The green light flashed around the nursery and Lily Potter dropped to the floor, dead, just like her husband had. Harry had not cried the entire time Voldemort was threatening his mother. He stood up, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked upon the intruder's face with a bright interest in him.

'_He's probably thinking I'm his father in disguise, making more pretty lights, and that his mother would jump up at any moment laughing.'_, Voldemort thought.

He pointed his bone-white wand very carefully into Harry's face, right above his bright-green eyes. He wanted to see it happen. He wanted to see the destruction of this one, final threat to his plans.

His hood shifted, revealing the nightmare that was Voldemort's face to the poor child. He started to cry again. He now knew that the figure under the cloak was _not_ James.

Voldemort winced at the sound of Harry's crying.

'_I always hated the sound of infants crying. I could never stomach the ones crying at the orphanage. No matter. It all ends now.'_, Voldemort thought as he prepared to cast the curse that had taken so many lives, including those of little Harry's parents…

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!"**_

Just as he cast the dreaded curse, Voldemort broke. He was nothing. Nothing but a spirit filled with pain and terror.

'_What happened?!',_ Voldemort frantically thought.

'_What happened to my body?!!!'_ He then heard crying. He looked down on what remained of the Potter's cottage and to his shock, there was Harry. Alive! Trapped under the rubble of what was his nursery yes, but still alive!

'_How did he SURVIVE???!!!!!!!!!!'_

If Voldemort still had his body, it would be shaking with pure rage. He had failed to kill this insignificant child when he had murdered some of the most powerful sorcerers of the age!!!

'_There will be time to ponder this later',_ Voldemort thought.

'_For now, I have to hide myself. Not here, but somewhere far away. At least until I can find a way to restore my body.'_

With that thought, Voldemort left the ruined cottage in Godric's Hollow behind, along with the screaming baby boy who now had a scar on his forehead: a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. A boy named Harry Potter, who would never again be entertained by his father, never be held by his mother, and would never hear his mother sing him to sleep again.

**

* * *

Atem's Sister Atea**: Well, there you have it.

**Harry**: That was… intense.

**ASA**: I hope I didn't bring back any bad memories Harry. Believe me, it was hard to write the scenes were Voldemort… well you know what I mean.

**Harry**: No, it's okay. You did a great job.

**Hermione**: Yeah. Nice job ASA. (Turns to Ron) Well Ronald, as you can see, the chapter's done and I'm _NOT_ crying my eyes out. So what do you have to say _NOW_?

**Ron**: Okay, okay. I admit it. You're not as emotional as I thought you were.

**Hermione**: Thank you Ronald. (gives Ron a smug smile)

**ASA**: Glad you two made up. Now _PLEASE _promise me you won't start fighting like that anytime soon. Me and Harry got a decent amount of bruises from trying to break you guys up.

**Harry**: You said it ASA!

**Ron and Hermione**: Okay, we promise!

**Hermione**: I hope your readers enjoyed your latest chapter. If they did, I hope they'll leave plenty of reviews.

**Harry**: Hermione's right. I checked earlier today. Your story has over _**400**_ hits!!!

**ASA and Ron**: Say what now?!!

**Hermione**: Really Harry?

**Harry**: Yeah. Come see for yourself.

_**(ASA checks computer as Harry; Ron; and Hermione crowd behind her)**_

**ASA**: Son of a basilisk! He's right! There have been _**422**_ hits on this story!

**Hermione**: That's great!

**Ron**: Wicked!

**Harry**: Told you. But look at the number of reviews this story has had. I don't think you'll like it.

_**(ASA checks computer again while Ron and Hermione wait in anticipation)**_

**ASA**: What?! I don't believe it!

**Ron and Hermione**: What is it?!

**ASA**: There have only been _**10**_ reviews over all!

**Ron**: Only ten?!

**Hermione**: Out of over _**400**_ hits?!

**Harry**: I knew you guys wouldn't like it.

**Ron**: Readers, you need to start reviewing!

**Hermione**: You might get a chance to win the next _**Most Awesome Reviewer Award**_!

**ASA**: That's right! Not to mention us authors would fell more motivated to write these new chapters if you guys would be so kind enough to review and tell me how you liked it and what I need to improve on.

**Harry**: So don't be shy to review this story. Who knows? If there's more reviews, it might get updated sooner.

**ASA**: That's right Harry! So please click on the pretty review box below to share your opinion.

**Hermione**: Whoa! Look at the time!

_**(everyone checks time)**_

**Ron**: Bloody hell, it's 1:30 in the morning!

**Harry**: We better get to bed. So see you next time ASA!

**ASA**: Bye guys! See you next time!

**Golden Trio**: You too!


	5. Sleep and Remember

_**(Comes into room nervously)**_ Hey there! I am _**SO **_sorry for keeping you guys waiting! My Internet connection was on the fritz (yet again!), I had writer's block, and I was busy reading the '_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians'**_ series and _**'The 39 Clues'**_. And I'm happy to report that my brother and his girlfriend got married!! But anyway, here it is…. the _**FINAL **_chapter of my first ever story!!! I'd like to thank all the amazing reviewers, and everyone who read this! That reminds me. It's time to announce the next winner of the _**Most Awesome Reviewer**_ award!!!!! _**(applause)**_ Drum roll please!!! _**(drum rolls) **_And the winner of today's award goes to……._**x-hannah-banana-x**_**; **and _**Velgamidragon!!!!!!!!!**_

_**(applause)**_

Congratulations to the two of you! Your reviews really helped inspire me to write this chapter! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**_ Before I forget, I have been asked by a fellow author and good friend of mine _**'QueenManaOfEgypt**_ to pass on the message that her time-table has gotta _**A LOT **_more chaotic and that she won't be able to update her stories as often as she'd like. She'll try, but with school and what-not, it'll be tricky. Okay, now that that's taken care of, on to the story!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter!!!!! Enough said!!!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Sleep and Remember_

_September 2__nd__, 1993_

It's early in the morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun had not yet rose above the horizon. All the students and teachers in the school were all still sleeping peacefully. Each of them lost in their dreams. Some were sailing the open seas; some flying over the clouds; some lassoing a shooting star. Some were even dreaming about love. Everyone but one student in the Gryffindor Tower….

Harry Potter was tossing and turning in his four poster bed. Most of the time, Harry had no problem sleeping, but this time was different. He was having a nightmare, probably caused by what had happened on the train yesterday.

During the train ride to Hogwarts, it had been searched by one of the terrifying creatures known to wizard kind: dementors (A/N: If you read the books, you know what dementors are). It was searching for the mass murderer Sirius Black, and happened to enter the compartment that he was occupying along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Remus Lupin.

Harry had been affected by the dementor's more than the others had been. Not only had he'd been forced to hear his mother's voice as she was murdered. He had also fainted right on to the floor. He couldn't help it. The cold mist, the rattling breath, the feeling of never being happy again. It was just too much for him.

Now, even after he had woken up, he was still feeling the effects of the dementors attack. He was re-living the night of his parents murder in his dreams. His father holding off Voldemort; his mother rushing up the stairs; Voldemort's cold, high laugh; and worst of all, his mother's begging to Voldemort to spare him and kill her instead. But amidst the cold laughter and terrified screams, there was a gentle voice singing what seemed to be a lullaby.

But just after the beautiful lullaby ended, Harry once again heard his mother's screams of horror as Voldemort blasted her life away.

Harry then woke up, sitting up on his bed (So fast he almost gave himself whiplash) in a cold sweat, and he was shaking.

'_Bloody hell.'_, Harry thought as he recounted his nightmare.

The sound of his father yelling for his mother to grab him and get to safety; his mother running up the stairs; the crashes of Voldemort breaking into the nursery; Voldemort's high, cold, cruel laugh; his mom begging for Harry's life; and his mother's dying screams.

Now Harry had his share of nightmares during his two years at Hogwarts, but he _**had**_ to admit that _**none **_of his past nightmares had been as horrible as _**THIS**_ _**ONE**_ had been.

'_That was the worst nightmare yet!'_

But then Harry vaguely remembered what he had heard before his mother died: some sort of lullaby. He struggled to remember the words. He could almost hear them now.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream…_

But just as he was remembering the rest of the song, Ron woke up with a start. Apparently he had been having a nightmare as well…

"SPIDERS!!"

…about spiders. (A/N: Gee, what a surprise. -__-)

"Spiders, everywhere!", Ron blurted out to Harry. "They wanted me to tap-dance!!" (A/N: That little bit is from the movie. It ain't mine!)

Harry pretty much did an anime-sweat drop at that.

'_Spiders wanted him to tap-dance?',_ Harry thought incredulously.

"Um, well", Harry stammered. "Then go tell those spiders whose boss. If they give you any grief, you can always just squash them."

"Right. Right then. I-I'll just do that then.", Ron said with confident, yet nervous tone. "Thanks Harry"

"Anytime."

Ron then laid his head down and sure enough, about five seconds later, he was snoring again. It was a wonder why he didn't keep the other boys awake all night with his snores.

Harry followed suit, but his mind then wandered back to the lullaby he heard in his dream.

'_I wonder who was singing that song'_, Harry thought. _'Was it my mom? I wish I could remember more about her.'_

Harry tried but he couldn't recall the rest of the song he heard. After a few minutes he was fast asleep….

… but a little while later, he was having nightmares again.

The same nightmare as before, but this time it was a little different…

After he heard his mother's screams of pain, he heard her singing the lullaby. Only this time, it was much clearer than before.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_River, oh river_

_Flow gently for me_

_Such precious cargo you bear_

_Do you know somewhere_

_he can live free?_

_River, deliver him there…_

Right as the lullaby ended, the nightmare stopped, and Harry was able to sleep peacefully. He wouldn't hear Voldemort's cold, cruel laugh; his father telling his mother to take their son and run; or mother's dying screams. (A/N: At least not for tonight)

All he heard was the peaceful song that was his mother's last lullaby.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And it's done!! Finally!! My first ever story is finished!!!

*applause*

I apologize again for making you all wait this long for me to update, but life can get pretty hectic if you know what I mean. Anyway, congrats again to _**x-hannah-banana-x**_ and _**Velgamidragon**_ for winning the _**Most Awesome Reviewer Award**_ and thanks to all the other reviewers who were kind enough to let me know their opinions. (Except for _**Dominus Irae**_. Jerk!)

If you want my next story to come up soon, then head over to my profile and check out the poll I have there. Let me know which story you want to read, and I promise I'll have it up in no time!! Until then… ja ne!!


End file.
